Who am I?
by ProfessionalShyGirl
Summary: Amora is the daughter of Aphrodite and Hades. She found out what she's the goddess of but her mother is forcing her to marry a Demi-god. Who is the lucky boy?
1. Chapter 1

"_A simple secret can be all we need in order to find out all about our future. It can be shocking at first it might even be weird… but all we need to know is that whatever that secret may be we need to still be the same maybe a little bit better, but that we are who we're supposed to be. "_

"She works for the weekend mix tape of her favorite band tearing up the radio lost in the stereo's sound-" Amora sang as she walked towards her school. Hand in her pockets she thought all about her new discovery. She still thought that it was extremely weird that Hades and Aphrodite would dare have a kid! That kid being her. How did she find out about this? Well Zeus summoned me to his Alter thing when I was walking around the park. He told me to follow him that he was going to show me my father and mother. I being the anxious never -to- listen -kid followed a complete stranger down a tunnel. I don't remember how but we ended up in what he and my English teacher Mrs. Yale called the underworld. He led me towards a door with smoke coming around the edges. I was scared truth be told. We passed a three- headed dog as we walked towards a big castle. I pushed the heavy doors and entered. I was attacked by hugs that time. _Ok this is weird_ I thought at the time. Anyway back to the present. I entered the empty hallway and grinned evilly. She was going to pay for insulting me yesterday! I grabbed a jar I had in my bag it was filled with rotten eggs and cockroaches. The things she hates the most! "Be good okay my lovelies." I shook the jar and took off the lid placing it in my backpack. I tilted the jar so George and his army could scare little miss I think I'm better than everyone else. Yes I name my bugs. The bell rang and people started to enter and fill the hall. As soon as I heard Montana enter I hid behind the wall and watched the scene. "Amora!" Someone yelled behind me. I squealed and turned to see my friend Destiny. I told her to hush and watch. Just as we turned our head Montana opened her locker and screamed out of fright. Destiny and I fell onto the floor and laughed our head off. That's when Montana spotted us and ran stomped towards us. "Why hello Darling Montana how is your day going so far?" Destiny burst out laughing. I turned my head towards Destiny and smiled at her foolishness. "Well if you must know! It's going Fabu." _What in the world is Faboo? _"Oh right, you are not advanced in your Vocabulary as I am." She said proudly. "Yeah, I guess so. But what's the use? I don't really care!" I said turning my back towards her and walking away.

I got home and decided to find out what my name meant. I got answers quick! I clicked on the most credible one. Amora means Love, of course from my mother! Desdemona means from the devil… My father Hades. Chandar… Really? Of the moon. My name sounds Evil! Love of the devil and moon. Eh… it suits me a little. It was dark out. I decided to take a peek at the moon from the roof. I looked at it. It was beautiful just like my mother but dark and mysterious like my father. I sighed. My "friends" came surrounding me. By Friends I mean creepy crawlers. My favorites are the spiders. They don't bite, well at least not me. I guess I'm the Goddess of Insects? "You're getting close my daughter" I didn't take my eyes of the moon. "Tell me father, what am I the goddess of?" He looked at me and spoke. "I wish I can tell you young one but you must figure it out on your own." I nodded in understanding. I turned to tell him something else but he was gone. I sighed and started to think. What is my doing going to be? What will I have to do in order to fulfill my destiny? I looked around and picked up a Tarantula. "Can you tell me the answer to my future?" She looked at me and crawled of my arm. I observed closely at all the insects and creatures surrounding me. Owls, Ravens, Creepy Crawlers… Creatures of the Dark? No… It has something to do with- I got it! "All of these animal people are scared of or despise due to their looks! I'm the goddess of the Judged!"

"Child you are very smart." I heard the distant voice of my father. I smiled and returned to look at the nigh sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I apologize that I may have some Grammar and or spelling mistakes. It's just that I have a hurry to finish this since I can only use this computer on for a certain time so I'm in a hurry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND OR ALL THE GODS! I ONLY OWN AMORA DESDEMONA CHANDER**

"Hades it's the prophecy! She needs to be wed on the winter solstices" His secret lover spoke aggravated.

"He has his own Prophecy to fulfill Aphrodite! And it ends with death!" Sighing he sat on his chair head in his hands.

"It doesn't have to." Aphrodite mumbled fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and tired.

"Make him Immortal…"

- -.- -

**PERCY'S POV**

I looked out the window of my Mothers old rusty car. Since Olympus had moved to the Willis Tower in Chicago my mother thought that it would be a good idea to move as well. To tell you the truth I was furious with her. How dare she take me away from camp! "Percy I know your ma-"

"No mom I'm not mad I'm furious! What about Camp! How am I o be a better Demi-god!" She grabbed onto my hand and rubbed the top of it. I snatched my arm away and adjusted my hand on top of it. She stopped by Kennedy High School and dropped me off. Got off and slammed the door. I entered the ghetto looking school and made my way to the Front desk. "My name is Percy Jackson I'm a junior." I said in a rude tone. She raised her eyebrow at me and slammed the paper onto the desk and turned back to her computer. I smirked and walked over to my locker.

"Aye, Amora looks like you got competition!" Some dark haired girl said pointing at me. The girl she was next to looked at me and raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Destiny he's a Guy! He looks Jewish and too nice! He's just in a bad mood." I looked at her with a confused expression. How in the world did she know?

**AMORA'S POV**

I looked at the new kid and sighed. He seemed lost and scared. Well I felt it but that doesn't matter. He shut his locker and walked into my next class English. Great! Another false statement about the gods! I walked in and sat in my regular seat. Sadly the seat next to mine was free so guess who had to sit next to me! Mr. Bad Ass! He timidly took out his books and placed them on the desk. After everyone got settled into their seats Mrs. Yale took our attendance. "Percy Jackson?" The boy next to me raised his hand. "Percy… That name sounds familiar." He looked at me. "And?"

"Geez just thought that I knew you from somewhere!" He sighed and repeatedly hit his head on his text book. "Amora! Care to share a little bit of what we covered yesterday on the three brothers?" I smirked. This is the time to show that the big three are not what they say they are. I stood and cleared my throat. "Well yesterday we talked about how their personality, How they're greedy and what not! How do you know that Hades is the evil one of all the gods? For all we know he could be this guy that just wanted to feel the love and compassion as others portrayed to their loved ones. He could be down in his pimped out mansion down in the underworld. Zeus could be a cool dude that doesn't cheat on every single freaking goddess! Poseidon is the one that has a little more violence in h-"

"Poseidon is not Violent!" I turned and saw Percy anger filled and aggravated. This kid's emotions are strong. "Let me finish! Poseidon's more violent when protecting his family!" I Smiled proudly and sat down on my chair Percy following my actions." Mrs. Yale looked as if she was about to explode. "Detention Amora and Percy!" She yelled. I should have known this was coming. I mean she does hate me and has a short temper. "Hey I got to speak what was on my mind!" The bell rang and I rush out of the class before she gave me my detention slip. "Why did you do that?" I turned and saw the blue eyed hottie. I smiled at him. "Why are you hopeful?" I asked ignoring his question. "Look I don't know how y-"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Well… um… Dem-"

"No, I'm a full god since both my parents are gods why?"

"I'm Poseidon's son."

"Figured after the way you defended him." I stopped by my next class and so did he.

"Come to my house afterschool and we'll talk if you want. Ok hottie?" I winked and entered the classroom.

**Ok since this is my first story I just want to give out an author resume.**

**Name: Evelyn Marie Schmidt **

**Age: 14**

**Birth date: 4/15**

**Hobbies: Singing writing, dancing, playing the violin, drawing… and may more**

**Favorites: Big Time Rush, ICONic Boyz, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Panic at the Disco, Willow by Julia Hobsan **

**Well yeah just a quick summary of me if any of you care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I apologize once again for how late this was posted. I had Finals to study for and a lot of projects to work on. Even during my break I still had to finish 3 big projects. Also starting February 2nd I am going to start rehearsing for my sweet 15.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

I sat down on my couch ready to tell Percy what he wants. I grab my bowl of popcorn and offer him some. He seems so distant and sad. Not some one you would think saved human-kind. "Anything special you want to know?" he looked at me with angry eyes. Talk about bi-polar! "How are you considered a goddess? It makes no sense since that girl is your mo-"

"Ah! but she's not. She's my very young step-mom. And get this! Both my parents are gods! My dad is one of the big three!" I smiled proudly. He gave me a confused look. "So your like my cousin and your calling me a hottie?" His voice filled with disgust. I roll my eyes at how annoying he is! Plus hottie is just a word. This kid is a handful how can anyone take care if his bipolarness?

Percy's Pov  
>I glare at her anger boiling inside my veins. I hate how she thinks she knows everything! The weird thing is that she makes me feel sane. Probably cause she's family. "Your point? It's just a stupid word but I-" She reminds me so much of Annabeth my sweet girlfriend. I miss her so much! I don't know why or how but I ended up kissing Amora's sweet pink lips. I felt mesmerized as our lips moved in sync. Bolts of energy passing through my body. I pulled away my eyes still closed. Suddenly an arrow shot through the window landing next to me. Aww crap Athene found out. I opened it and found some parchment rolled up and attached to the arrows.<p>

(You break my girls heart, I break your lover!  
>-Athene)<br>I gulped and nodded hoping she was watching.  
>"Amora what was that?" I heard her mom call. I looked at the window it was perfect not a scratch on it. "Athene what you gonna do? Make my father give me punishment? He loves me too much!" Amora spoke with laughter<p>

-  
>"Amora! How- Bu- Why?" My father spoke furiously. I sat in his comfy chair and put my feet on his little coffee table. I shrugged. "I didn't do anything! Percy was the-"<br>"Jackson?" My father eyed me with such a glare that could burn holes into your eyes. He punched the wall. I didn't even flinch. I may not have been with him for years but i know he will never lay a hand on me. I don't even know why he's making such a big deal out of this! " Why is it such a big deal anyway?" He turned to me and gave me a paper. It had an address and the word Camp. I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Camp? Why do I have to go to camp?"  
>" To train you to become a better person in this place." I sighed and walking towards the door. "Take Perseus with you, It is as the Prophecy states." I turned to look at him but he had disappeared.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I know what your thinking and no I do not own the characters except Amora so back off and give me space!**

I walked into the camp it was way different then I had imagined it to be. Maybe I can start to like it.  
>"Percy!" I heard a excited yell. I looked over at him a smile plastered on his face.<br>"Annabeth!" he yelled back. She ran over to him and hugged him. She looked over at me her smile disappeared. She growled at me. "My mother told me about you! Daughter of and unknown god and an Unknown goddess." She looked at me up and down. She seemed scared of me even with that scowl on her face. "Trying to steal Percy aren't you?"  
>He looked at me with a panicked expression. "Oh. Foolish girl! stop your whining. I will not ever be caught dead with him! We are simply... friends... I think?" She tried to smack me but I grabbed her hand. "Woah girl calm down! He's all yours!" She rolled her eyes and walked out Percy trudging behind her. I ran towards my cabin. It was black on the outside. It was new you could tell from a mile away.<br>I looked at the symbol on the top of the roof. It was a skull and cross bones. Well dad how original aren't we? I walked inside and I was left with my mouth agape. The room had gray colored walls with a bed dangling from the ceiling. The floor was carpeted with a dark blue carpet. A mirror by the bathroom door. A flat screen TV and a door towards the underworld just in case Dad called me for his weekly yelling. I smiled and jumped on my bed swinging it. I got up and decided to put on some music. I put my I-pod in a small speaker that had already been in my room and chose Lost in Stereo by All Time Low. The speakers became bigger as the song started to play. I jumped all around the room and danced.

"Amora!" I heard my name being called. I groaned and opened my eyes. Percy was looking at me with a weird expression on his face. "What happened?" I asked dazed. "Well you were having way too much fun and passed out from how tired you were." I looked at him creeped out. How the heck did he know all that? Was he stalking me? Or is he just playing with me? "How the heck did you know?"  
>"Well the music was on full blast and there's a mess i just figured." He spoke with no emotion.<br>Suddenly I remembered my father mentioning a prophecy. It involves Percy maybe he might know. "Hey Percy do you know anything about my prophecy?" He gave me a confused expression.  
>"Your Prophecy?" He asked. I nodded.<br>"It Involves you so I figured you knew about it. guess not."  
>He shook his head no. "We can see with The Oracle."<br>I stood. "Well lets go!" i said grabbing his hand and running to a place I have no idea where it is located.  
>"Your going to fast!" he yelled. I ignored him and found my way to a weird building.<br>I stepped inside my converse making the slightest _tap_ against the wooden floor. I looked at Percy his blue eyes filled with curiosity and love. I sighed maybe he'll one day see that Annabeth is a lying pig! Only using him to get more quest and adventure.  
>"Who dares annoy me at my sleep!" I jumped clearly scared out of my wits. I heard a slight chuckle probably from Percy.<br>"Oracle-" Percy began. "Amora wants to know the Prophecy we both persist in." He spoke.  
>"I knew this would be leaked out one day... Very well I guess I'll tell you both the information." He cleared his throat and began.<br>(-_-) Page Break (-_-)

"_-and terror will rule the world..._" The last part from the Prophecy repeated in my head. I was in my Cabin along with Percy. He was situated on the floor playing with the soft carpet. We talked about the Prophecy and what it could have meant. I hate Prophecy's, One because It seems as if your life is already planned out for you, And second... because they put it in the form as a riddle. "At some point in your life you will meet a prince, In which you will be forced to marry but love." I spoke. Percy gave me his attention. "The only part you like right?" I looked at him and shook my head no. I'm glad that I will find love... but I have this hate feeling in the pit of my stomach. I also don't like the fact that people will be ruled by terror. No one deserves to be scared and living their life in fear. I may be the daughter of Hades but I don't like to see people suffer unless its for revenge.  
>"Amora Desdemona Chandar! How dare you!" I looked around to see if my father was in my room. He was not. "Dude I cant see you!" I shouted out loud.<br>"Sweet heart... I'm talking to you through your mind. Don't scare Perseus." I started to laugh. My father was the best person I could have met. I looked at Percy he looked at me with a weird look. "Oh... My father is talking to me... In the most weirdest way... Hey lets go to the Underworld! My father said that he needs to tell us both something!" I opened the door leading to the Underworld. I held Percy's hand and led him towards " My Kingdom" as my father states. As I entered my throat became dry. I tried to make the slightest bit of Saliva but nothing but dust came out. I looked over at Percy. It seemed as if he was going to die from Dehydration. I panicked and grabbed a water bottle from my bag. Once I opened it the water had vaporised. My father ran in here quick with drinks in his hand. He handed me a drink and I gulped it down quickly. I sighed in relief as I felt my mouth wet.

~Percy's POV~  
>My mouth was dry. The need of water was unbearable. I felt weak... like if I could die right here and then. "Water" I managed to speak making everything so much worse. I shut my mouth and watched as Amora pulled out a empty water bottle from her bag. I collapsed on the floor and began to panic. The last thing I saw was Amora and relief on her face.<br>When I awoke I saw Hades. I jumped backwards ready to fight him off. "Calm down Perseus." He said glaring at my existence. " Percy! I thought I lost you!" I heard a familiar yell. I looked up and saw Annabeth. I sighed. I really did not want her here at the moment. We may be together but she is getting on my nerves... and plus i don't feel the same as I did a year ago. I hugged her gently. I'm sorry but I just don't want to die. "Hey! Why is there _perpetum immortalis _in Percy's water?" Amora asked sniffing it. Perpetum immortalis? Whats that? "Father you didn't did you?" He looked up at her and smirked. "Amora there is alot to learn from me." He said disappearing.


End file.
